


Drunk Doofus

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't want to get drunk, Aleks does. Aleks gets drunk anyway and now it's James' time to be a mature adult and look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Doofus

**Author's Note:**

> My legs ache, I'm tired but I'm all ready for my holiday in 16 days.
> 
> I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOUR ASSES THAT I PROBABLY WON'T POST TO AO3 OVER THAT TIME FROM:  
> 11TH MAY TO 19TH MAY.
> 
> I will, however, have fics on my tumblr so I never miss a day of 2kficteen. That's tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com :D

Saturday nights meant bars, drinks and idiocy. It was just how they went. Even if they never planned on it happening nor did they particularly want to go out or drink – it happened. It’d start at home. Some stupid made-for-TV movie would be on. Then someone would break out a bottle of drink, most likely Aleks, and that would be it. One shot would turn to three. Three shots would turn into a call for a cab that would take them to the nearest bar. They’d get rejected by a couple of bouncers; maybe some would roll their eyes at them. Together they’d sing off-key songs and rely on the other to keep them upright. Apart, they had no balance. Together they could manage a meagre stumble to the next club or bar. Finally a shitty, less-than-popular bar would let them in and the night of drinking and stupid decisions would commence.

 

 

This particular Saturday had started in the same way. James had been lounging on the sofa, he wasn’t even dressed. He was wearing his sweatpants and an old shirt with too many holes in it. Aleks was in the kitchen. James could hear glasses clinking and knew that his boyfriend hadn’t found what he’d wanted in the first place. Aleks had left the couch in search of popcorn but in its place it seemed that he had found alcohol instead. James normally wouldn’t mind – it was almost tradition by now. Yet today he wasn’t really feeling it. James was tired, they’d been out all day and he’d much rather have his couch than some bar stool.

 

 

Aleks returned with two full shot glasses delicately held in one hand and the bottle wrapped under the other arm. His wide grin told James that he’d already started their pre-drinks. He had a slight blush that spread from his cheeks to his neck. Aleks pushed the glass towards his boyfriend. James shook his head and gently nudged it away from himself.

“No thanks, I’m not in the mood.” James sighed. He knew immediately that he’d done the wrong thing. Aleks pouted dramatically. He reminded James of a child on the midst of a tantrum.

“You can’t not be in the mood – it’s Saturday night, we always drink.” Aleks insisted. He pushed the drink towards James once again. James shook his head and refused once more.

“How about we do something different this evening?” James suggested. They could drink next week – James believed he deserved this much needed break.

 

 

“Fine, you can sit here watching TV while I drink.” Aleks decided for them. James smirked as his boyfriend necked a shot. Aleks had always taken it like a champ – James had joked it was his Russian blood. Aleks had only rolled his eyes and refused to laugh at that comment.  James watched as his boyfriend finished the other shot and went straight for the bottle. Aleks unscrewed the lid, thought of pouring it and then thought better of it and simply drank from the bottle.

“Ew, Aleksandr.” James scolded. Aleks looked to James. He was grinning again – it was that grin where he was both amused and not really sure what was going what was happening. The corners of his mouth were turned up but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and it was there that James could see that Aleks didn’t understand what had annoyed him so much. It was a look Aleks pulled often.

“What? It’s not like we haven’t swapped saliva before. Besides, you said you weren’t drinking tonight!” Aleks reminded James.

 

 

He… had a point. James huffed. He decided not to point out the fact that Aleks clearly planned to finish that entire bottle by himself.

“Have you even eaten today?” James chose to ask instead. It was a logical question and in truth, he was concerned. When Aleks drank, Aleks drank a lot. His boyfriend only smiled back at him.

“Yeah, we ate breakfast remember?” Aleks hummed. The alcohol had already begun to take effect. James assumed that his boyfriend had had quite a few before he made his way to the couch.

“And?” James pestered. Aleks stared at him. He blinked, “And?” James asked again.

“And what?” Aleks giggled. James rolled his eyes.

“And what else have you eaten?” James asked. Aleks stared in thought. He chewed upon his lip.

 

 

“Right, c’mon – we’re getting food.” James said. He stood and before Aleks could protest James grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Aleks groaned childishly as he was forced to walk into the kitchen and follow his boyfriend’s orders. James pulled a chair out from under their little breakfast table. Aleks was disgruntled as he was pushed into it and silently told to stay with a hand upon his shoulder. James warily walked away like he didn’t trust Aleks. Aleks glowered at him but he wouldn’t move, he was too amused by James’ concern.

“Now, I’m going to make you a sandwich okay?” James spoke slowly.

“I’m drunk not dumb.” Aleks scoffed. James didn’t bother to tell him that it was the same thing – he was sure that Aleks knew that anyway.

 

 

James wasn’t going to make this long – he didn’t need to. He grabbed two slices of bread, some sandwich meat from the fridge and the butter. James sneered as he saw the toast crumbs inside of it – Aleks had a habit of doing that and he knew that it irritated James a lot. Maybe that was why he always ended up doing it, who knew? James purposefully spread the toast-ridden butter onto Aleks’ bread before he slapped the meat upon it. James thought about getting some dressing but knew that Aleks would be too drunk to appreciate it. So James decided that his plain and simple sandwich was just enough. It would do the trick. It would fill Aleks’ stomach and (hopefully) make sure that his boyfriend didn’t get too sick tonight. Aleks might have thought James was doing this because he loved him, which he did, but really he didn’t want to take care of Aleks’ cranky ass the next morning. Hangovers weren’t nearly as easy to handle when only one of them was groaning.

 

 

James turned to give his boyfriend his sandwich only to find his boyfriend much closer than before. The plate was crushed by Aleks’ stomach and James sighed as he heard the sandwich fall to the floor. Aleks beamed at him. He was practically breathing on James’ face.

“I thought I told you to stay.” James said firmly. He was not letting Aleks try and be cute to get his way out of this one. The other man shrugged. James jumped as his boyfriend squashed his cheeks between his own palms rather roughly. Aleks leaned in to kiss James’ now protruding duck lips. James pulled away when Aleks blew raspberries against them instead.

“What was that for?” James snapped as he wiped his lips.

“It was for being so cute and concerned for me.” Aleks hummed. James rolled his eyes.

“Just shut up and sit back down, I have to make you another sandwich.” James huffed.

 

 

Aleks did as he was told with a small, happy smile. He knew that James was only pretending to be mad. Even as he had to pick up the now soiled sandwich, Aleks could see the hint of a smile in James’ lips. Aleks knew that he would hear all about how much James was annoyed at him and how much of an idiot he was in the morning. But for now he got to watch as James was concerned for him and his well being. That was enough. Perhaps, Aleks mused as he watched James begin the new sandwich, this could become their new tradition.


End file.
